Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Lost Champions
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: During their Summer break, the academy's finest are called back to action when an ancient evil threatens to awaken from its tomb! Featuring a cameo by Kamen Rider Century. See you Term 2! WARNING: Bad language at some point.
1. School's Out

_**A/N: Diary entries happen at different points in a timeline, so they might not add up well.**_

**Academy Kamen Rider.**

**Prelude to **_**Lost Champions**_**: School's Out.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Defeat, I found myself defeated by that traitor Frantz. First the Alternative Zero Vent Deck and now my loss to Frantz. I seem to be standing still while everyone else around me excels with new forms and powers. My whole life people have passed me by while I learned the basics. Enough is enough; I have had it with being weak. I made the Nagai Deck, so why can't I make a superior form, something that will engulf my enemies. I have an idea for a new vent._

_I finished it. This form will allow me to assume a new persona. The next term here will be hell for whoever steps in this history buff's path._

_I guarantee it._

_Sirius Belmont a.k.a Kamen Rider Nagai._

_---xxx---_

_Friday, March 25th_

_It has finally arrived. My reserved ticket for the entrance exams to the prestigious Academy Kamen Rider, which I may add, won't be held until another few months. Tou-sama got it (courtesy of having a huge share within the Academy) and gave it to me during dinner, in front of the whole family. He expects me to enter as a preparation for the second Tournament Kamen Rider in which I will be competing for the title 'champion', in order to "heighten the honor of the Nanaya family name" as he puts it._

_Hardly anybody doesn't recognize the name Nanaya. My eldest brother, Nanaya Takeshi followed in tou-sama's footsteps in being a highly successful businessman, and is the heir of our family's conglomerate. My second brother, Nanaya Jin is an internationally recognized surgeon. My elder sister, Nanaya Akiha is a world famous actress. It seems that tou-sama wanted to further expand our family's reputation by having me, Nanaya Kyousuke, become an honor student in the Academy, and a contender in the Tournament._

_Honestly, I couldn't care less. My passion is to fight for the sake of fighting, and to protect myself. Not for glory or anything else. Just like what that ojii-san taught me; he who taught me everything I knew about fighting. When I said that to tou-sama, he just scoffed and didn't reply, and kaa-sama reprimanded me for talking like that to him._

_A red and silver blur just passed by me as I write. The Neo-Kabuto Zecter. Based on the Kabuto Zecter, a Zecter custom-made for me, and my bosom friend. Right now the little guy is zigzagging around me and poking me, clearly bored. I guess I had to finish this quickly._

_Well, in any case, I guess I'll give it a shot. I'm still not in it for the glory or stuff, I'm just looking forward to the fights I'll be in, and the people I'll meet there. It'll be an interesting experience._

_Nanaya Kyousuke... soon to be known as Kamen Rider V-Kabuto._

_---xxx---_

_I'm not usually up to these kind of things, but I'll give it a shot. My name is Joseph Harbinger. I've just completed my first year as an Academy Kamen Rider student of the Kabuto dorm. Will I be in Kabuto dorm next year? I don't know... and don't care if I'm honest. It wouldn't matter to me if my dorm roommate was Dori Nobuya... although that'd be quite an interesting experience._

_He's still crowing about how I have his cards. As long as he remains an absolute power-hungry moron, he ain't getting them back. And even then, I might consider keeping them. They hold such power. Plus, he needs to get a grip. He's not the best Rider on Hongo Island and he never will be. Not as long as I'm here. At the end of my final year, I'll be known as the greatest Kamen Rider... and own all the island's many treasures._

_Speaking of treasures, I hear that Hongo Island contains the most interesting and powerful treasure. While I don't know what it is or where it is hidden on Hongo Island, the Kaito will find it._

_Lately, another Rider has been stealing my thunder: Accel. I don't take too well to others stealing my treasure... but I'll soon take care of him. And any other Rider who stands in my way. Even Erik Caine._

_Your Treasure Sniper, Joseph Harbinger._

_---xxx---_

_Promises. That's what makes things special. My best friend has left the academy... but he promises to be back one day to see the Rider I have become and to see if I've matured. Augen never goes back on his promises and I appreciate that._

_This coming year will be the most challenging for me. My final year, as well as Puppy & Zane's final year. I will seek out new challenges, believe in my own energy and defeat as many Riders as I can. Because I will make it to the second Tournament Kamen Rider. Believe it._

_As your adopted little brother, Augen, I promise you that I'll try to not live up to your legacy... instead I'll carve my own path. _

_As Kamen Rider Skull. _

_People do not need to take care of me and watch out for my wellbeing anymore. Only I have to be responsible. And after living with you for two years... I'm sure I can do it. Because I've inherited your will._

_Eddie Williams... a.k.a Kamen Rider Skull._

_---xxx---_

_Another year of cases and another year of being a Kamen Rider. That's why I love Hongo Island and Academy Kamen Rider itself. That may've been my most favorite year ever... after almost getting expelled twice. But if I didn't have troubles, it wouldn't be exciting, I guess._

_As a detective, I saw a lot of peculiar things during my first year... but the past year just takes the cookie. It seems a lot of the strange phenomena is connected to that Erik Caine... or more accurately, it's connected to Kamen Rider Yusei. _

_Erik once explained to me that Yusei was the first of the Kiva powers used by the Fangire race back in the '50s & '60s, but they were outcasted after their power was used in the creation of the Aozora's IXA System and replaced by the regular Kivat family._

_I actually saw this power up close, as Erik's nightmares began to become real and it drove him to darkness. It was the result of the first King of the Fangire race trapping his soul in the YuKivat family when he was killed by his own son, who would become Dark Kiva. _

_Erik was controlled by this King's dark power, almost succeeding in destroying everyone. But Erik's righteous heart won out in the end, expelling the King from YuKivat and claiming the power of Yusei's Castling Form as his own._

_As for me, I'm quite looking forward to my last year on Hongo Island and I'm also quite intrigued by this dorm reshuffling they're doing. But mysteries will have to wait. I'm quite enjoying my break. So is my trusted companion, the Fang Memory._

_Detective Raz Hybrid a.k.a Kamen Rider Double._

_---xxx---_

_A week ago, my little bro and I received a letter from Academy Kamen Rider stating that we were chosen for the next entrance examinations for the next school year. Terra, though he didn't show it, was really happy and I know that that he wants to use his rider powers for good. I think if it wasn't for Kivala, I wouldn't even have been considered for the Academy. Terra would sure have gotten the letter no matter what since he's been training & mastering the powers of Avelon. Terra gained his rider power when Kirevat saved him from an Imagin attack, I was close by when it happened and saw him transformed. I am really proud of his hard work and I know he won't disappoint me or mom and dad. _

_For me, I was happy that I got chosen! I can't wait for it! I studied alot about Kamen Rider History and the Kaijins that the Riders fought against over the years so for the written exam I should have at least a good chance of joining. But like Terra, I'm going to master Kivala's powers. You see, I only met Kivala a month ago after Terra found the little white bat in woods where he trains. Somehow Kivala and I managed to become partners when a Moose Fangire and many Rat Fangires came soon after. When Terra was too busy dealing with the Rat Fangire to fight the Moose Fangire but then Kivala came in and saved me. The rest was well history. _

_Well, since I am the older sister, I should be taking care of him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. That and also that Yusei guy is really cute. I was watching the match between Yusei and Makai and he was full surprises, he's caught my interests. All that's left for me and Terra is to train for the exams and hopefully I might be able to meet Yusei. I know it will be a blast!_

_Kayla Williams/Kamen Rider Kivala._

_---xxx---_

_I can't believe it! Academy Kamen Rider! The best of the best! The entrance was great and interesting also. I've made two new friends, the shy but skillful Matt 'Terra' Williams/ Kamen Rider Avelon and strong but cold Keisaku 'Ven' Sakai/ Kamen Rider Envion. For the entrance exams, the three of us were randomly picked to go for a three on three battle for a sure pass against the Riotrooper suits that the examiners were using. They said to be in Academy Kamen Rider, you must learn to work as a team even if you don't know anything about your teammates. It was hard but the three of us won in the end._

_Well during the fight, Terra had change from one form to the next in his arsenal while Ven was just slashed his way through. I was in a bit of pickle and was about to lose until Terra swiftly came by in his blue coloured Ryu Form and pulled me to safety. Ven then came in slashed the examiner that appeared behind us. Well it does show he cares. After we defeated them, they were saying that they were proud of the teamwork we showed and called us Trinity for some reason. _

_After we finished the exam, we went to see how Terra's sister was doing in her examination, which was to finish off the Fangires within a set time. She was actually really quick, and her finishing move looked so beautiful. Wings of Light! I was in awe. When she transformed back into her human form, she was really beautiful! Beautiful and strong, I wish I could be like that. But anyway, I can't wait to join Academy in the next school year! I know that it will be a great time!_

_Alice 'Aqua' Harford/Kamen Rider Luna._

_---xxx---_

_Today was BRUTAL, in a huge sense of the word. Erik was expelled today, and of course, like my friends and brother, were really pissed off about it. That, however changed later on today, which I'll get to in due course._

_My arrival to Hongo Island was an exciting one. My brother, of course, came with me since he thinks I can't do things alone. My attitude changed when I met another Den-O dormer by the name of Amanda Kyle. I don't know but, something about just seemed to click in me so, naturally, as Riders, we had a fight and we hit it off. Of course, neither one of us admitted we liked each other until later on in the year._

_In order to fulfill my promise to Amanda to protect her, I unlocked my suit's most powerful form, Hijack Form. I used it to an extent, almost breaking every bone in Kamen Rider Lucifer's body until Amanda stopped me. After that, I haven't fought with Lucifer since. I hear that Dax and Phil had fought him, with no luck beating him yet._

_Now onto today, was the HARDEST to bare, that being Erik's expulsion. That drove a lot of people, including Christina, Erik's love interest._

_Augen, also known as Kamen Rider Kagemarou had just released Kiva The First from Erik's body, and after that whole battle, he was expelled right in front of us by Professor Ryker. After they hauled off Erik, we instantly went to Professor Ryker's office to try to convince him to let Erik stay._

_Long story short: That didn't go very well. After we heard that Frantz were tearing apart the Agito dorm, we decided to help out against Frantz and his army of Masquerade Dopants. Things were looking a little hopeless when Erik came back to help. We were overjoyed when he came back, but were also disturbed when he went into his Dark Castling Form, the form of Kiva The First._

_After a battle with Frantz and destroying Kiva The First for the time being, Erik had undone the darkness of his Castling Form and reformatted it into Yusei's true Castling Form, with bronze armor and everything. Bronze might not be a nice color on some Riders like Ketaros, who was an asshole, but Yusei just make the color shine like the sun._

_Well, that about wraps up this journal entry for now, but my wishes for the new year? That I get to stay with my friends in the same dorm along with my girlfriend._

_Well, until next time, adios._

_Shiro Ryozaki, Kamen Rider Yu-Ki._

_---xxx---_

_Man this is gonna one great year. Frantz is gone, Yusei's back, and with Kagemarou graduating I can't wait to see who takes his place at the top (though Augen-sempai will be missed)._

_Weirdest thing happened yesterday though: I find this blue Kamen Rider with a what looked like a DenGasher getting his ass handed to him by a crocodile Imagin and his Mole buddies and he was laughing as if he were having fun. I was about to go help out when out of nowhere this other Imagin that looked kind of like a wyvern or dragon jumped in and started helping the blue Rider. When the two of them were done clobbering the Imagin, I got down there and asked the who they were. They said their names were Ryuju and Hibino Tsurugi and that together they were Kamen Rider Ryukendo. I asked the kid if he wanted to hang out with me, my bro. and King in the Pack. And he asks if that was fun or not. What have i gotten myself into?_

_Connor Hughes, a.k.a Kamen Rider G._

_---xxx---_

_Genki here! Some of my classes may be boring (one of the professors is a lunatic) but the other places rock! So I was venturing around the place till i found 2 Den-O dormers fighting creatures calling themselves "Legendorga" and from the looks of those things, those students were toast! So I helped abit, and after beating the crap of the Medusa ripoff literally, one of the students called Shiro blew a gasket on me! I mean I just helped the dude! Sheesh! Here's me signing off!_

_Genki Tamashii, a.k.a Kamen Rider Genki._

_---xxx---_

_Dear Diary,_

_This past year's been brutal, but a heck of a lot of fun for me. I enrolled at Academy Kamen Rider, partnering with YuKivat-bat the Fifth to become Kamen Rider Yusei. I was chosen to be placed in the Den-O dorm under the tutelage of Professor Takeru Muro. He's a heck of a teacher, as are most of them. But since the day I enrolled, there's always been one constant thorn in my side: Professor Markus Frantz... or more accurately, the Dragon Dopant. I never got why he didn't like me... but to each their own, I guess. I found out that he hates everyone under dorms other than the elite Ichigo dorm. No matter: I defeated him twice and if he's ever stupid enough to return from the dead, I'll destroy him again._

_I've met a lot of new friends too: Augen, Puppy, Zane, Eddie, etc. The list goes on. Augen just graduated with honors from the Academy and was named at the prom as Academy Kamen Rider's greatest ever Rider, a title which is richly deserved. It also brings pressure to me because Augen has told me to take care of things while he's gone. I thrive on pressure, so that's no problem. I know he doesn't want me to miss having him around... but I can't help it. He was a great help to me and I'll be forever grateful to him. Won't stop us from throwing down when I see him in the second tournament, though. The title of champion is mine!_

_Dax & Amanda... god bless them. They've had to put up with a lot this past year because of me. I'll always be sorry for that, guys. But at least they've managed to keep themselves occupied throughout the year. Dax has a close friendship with Philip Friendly, who's quite a character. The Spiderman of the academy, you could say. Amanda met and fell in love with Shiro Ryozaki, and ironically, they didn't start off on the right foot because of Amanda's hot temper. Luckily, the relationship's helped her mellow a little bit. I've also become very good friends with Shiro's brother Kenzaki, who keeps his brother in line when _his _temper flares._

_Speaking of relationships... I've met a girl named Christina Hearts. Like Amanda & Shiro, we didn't get off on the right foot. But we got around to liking each other very much. I helped her quell her hatred for Dori Nobuya a little bit and she's become a little more at peace with each passing day since I defeated Nobuya. I managed to ask her to be my date for the prom, which went very well._

_But my hatred for Frantz almost cost me everything too. Recently, I used to have these weird dreams... strangely empty dreams. Just a chant. Constantly ringing in my ear. I didn't know the meaning of these dreams... all I knew is that I didn't want them in my head when I slept. But it just kept getting worse. I realised they were connected to my powers. Yusei was the Rider power of the very first King of the Fangires way back before regular Kivats became the norm. Somehow, that same King sealed his evil soul within the YuKivat race for eternity right before his own son struck him down to take the throne. Eventually, I overcame him & Frantz and gained complete control over Castling Form, Kamen Rider Yusei's ultimate power._

_As I write this down, me and my friends are enjoying our break from the academy down at the summer beach house my Dad rented for us. Raz just beat Shiro at hoops and Dax owned the pool table again. I love the break, but I also can't wait to get back to Hongo Island... and something tells me we'll be going back sooner rather than later. I just have that feeling._

_Later._

_Erik._


	2. Gekijoban Lost Champions

_Two and a half years ago..._

"Hey, Augen!" A red-haired boy yelled. He wore a black blazer with the Kuuga symbol in gold, signifying he was part of the Kuuga dorm at Academy Kamen Rider. His name was Taichi Kanimaru. He was with a silver-haired boy, also with a Kuuga dorm jacket on. This was Doug McIntyre. A boy in front of them in a golden blazer with long black hair turned around with a smile.

"Oh my God! You guys got in too!" Augen said in surprise, running to greet his friends. Taichi patted Augen on the back.

"First class is Mecha. You ready for some fun, Doug?" Augen asked.

Doug nodded: "Yep. Thrown in at the deep end; just the way I like it!"

---xxx---

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kanemura Jyunichi... Oni Kamen Rider Kabuki, or... your end, as I like to call myself."

"Taichi-san, Doug-kun! Defend the academy from these Oni! I'll deal with Jyunichi!" Augen yelled out. On their motorcycles, the SolarGenex and the LunarGenex, Taichi & Doug both nodded before driving into the large-scale battle around them. They floored their bikes and let the vehicles slide forward, taking out a pair of Makamou's legs out from under them. Discarding their helmets, Taichi & Doug retrieved their Rider devices from their jackets, along with a Gaia Memory each. Taichi's Memory was orange while Doug's was silver. Taichi placed his Solar Driver on his waist, with Doug doing likewise with his Lunar Driver, the belts expanding out of the buckles' sides around their waists.

"Henshin!" Taichi commanded, placing the Gaia Memory into the Solar Driver's terminal before twisting it slightly.

_Taiyou!_

Taichi transformed into Kamen Rider Inti.

"Henshin!" Doug called, placing his Memory into the Lunar Driver's terminal and then twisting it slightly.

_Eclipse!_

Doug transformed into Kamen Rider Quilla. Transformed and ready to go, Taichi & Doug rushed in with their personal weapons, swiping and slashing at Makamou & Oni as they went.

Taichi's weapon, the Solar Divider, cut through a Makamou with ease while Doug used his weapon, the Crescent Edge, as a boomerang, beheading several Makamou. Taichi soon found himself in battle with Kamen Rider Danki. Taichi charged, leaping up and sending a airborne slash with the Solar Divider slamming into his enemy's chest. Danki toppled back but went quickly stood back up.

Danki fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Taichi cleared his cobwebs just in time to grab onto Danki's arms and stop him. The pair struggled for control again - but this time Danki had Taichi right where he wanted him. He suddenly grabbed his trumpet gun to shoot across Taichi's arms. Taichi cried out in pain as the mini-inferno did its job, shocking him with a jolt of dangerous energy and blasting him back.

Danki did not stop there either, thrusting his trumpet gun forward and sending out more shots in a concentrated stream that promptly hit its target. One of them landed a direct hit on the Taiyou Memory. It crackled for a bit but it didn't slow Taichi down. Taichi was injured but his determination denied him the option of backing down. Quickly bringing out the Solar Divider again he slashed, the damage he inflicted on Danki only minimal but enough to buy him some time to recover.

Danki shot another blast. However, Taichi was smarting from the last attack, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes from the Solar Divider. As the two Riders met again, Danki was quick to land several hard strikes with the trumpet gun. Taichi was weakened but resolved to fight back, ducking under the weapon's next swipe and grabbing onto Danki's arm.

Danki lashed out with his leg, sending kick after kick into Taichi's side but Taichi refused to move. He took the pain as he continued to pull back on his opponent's arm. Danki eventually let out a roar that let Taichi know he had the upper hand. The pain in Danki's arm forced him to loosen his grip on his trumpet gun, which is exactly what Taichi had hoped for.

A sharp kick upwards sent the weapon flying out of Danki's hand, and Taichi was already moving for it. With a strong leap he caught the trumpet gun in midair and descended back down, striking Danki with his own weapon. Danki stumbled back and Taichi flipped open the Solar Divider. He then withdrew the Taiyou Memory from the Solar Driver and inserted it into the weapon, closing it back up.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

"Solar... Break Limit!" Taichi yelled, taking a superhuman leap into the air as the Solar Divider blazed with flames. Taichi descended swiftly to the floor, stabbing the Divider into the ground hard, causing Danki to become engulfed in a pillar of fire that destroyed him.

Doug was facing Kamen Rider Zanki. And winning.

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

"Full Moon... Collapse!" Doug yelled out, jumping into the sky like Taichi had before him before swinging his arm from side-to-side, sending a crescent-shaped slashblast with his Crescent Edge weapon in Zanki's direction. Zanki was defeated and thrown out of suit. Taichi & Doug regrouped.

"Nice work." Taichi commented. Doug then panicked.

"Taichi! Look out!"

---xxx---

"Taichi-san... Doug-kun! The fight is over! You can come out now!" Augen yelled after his friends. He then saw Marcus Hughes kneeled down on the ground next to a pair of bodies. Immediately, the uneasiness struck Augen like a bad dream. He slowly walked over to the bodies and, to his horror, his worst fear was confirmed.

"They're gone, Augen... a Makamou crushed them to death. I'm so sorry." Marcus explained. Augen, his eyes about to tear up, began walking away, when he encountered Professor Russell Liger, his dorm professor.

"You did it, Augen."

"Did what, Professor? The Kuuga dorm is dead because of this war, and I'm the remaining IXA dorm student on this island. It's not a victory. Only a delay if Jyunichi's brotherhood manages to get in again."

---xxx---

_Present day, Hongo Island..._

"Taichi... are you there?" Doug asked, as his ragged body rose out of his grave on Hongo Island.

Taichi did likewise: "Didn't we die?"

Doug nodded: "Yeah. What's going on? We shouldn't even be here. Our bodies are mobile. Didn't that Makamou crush us?"

Doug got up out of the grave, helping Taichi to his feet. They both turned to walk away, but stopped as soon as they saw the central academy building.

"Memories flooding back, my friend. I wonder how long we've been gone." Taichi commented.

Doug smirked: "All I wonder is how our buddy Augen's doing since we've been dead."

Both then took off into the building, which was uncharacteristically empty.

Taichi groaned: "Damn. Half-term break. The place is as dead as us."

Doug rushed over to a classroom and was unable to open the door.

"Yep. Place is cold as ice. Nice timing in resurrecting us, God. Jeez." Doug responded in sarcasm. He then almost tripped, but Taichi was there to stop him falling. Doug then looked down to see what he could've tripped on. It was a discarded copy of the Academy's end-of-yearbook. He opened it while Taichi continued to inspect the academy around him.

"Whaddya' know?" Doug began. "Augen actually graduated." 

Taichi walked to Doug, reading the paragraph next to Augen's graduation photograph: _"Augen, veteran student of the IXA dorm here at Academy Kamen Rider, has finally graduated with honors after his three-year journey through the Academy's many trials and tribulations, including all three Oni Rider invasions by the Brotherhood. His stay at the academy earned him many outside promotions and rewards, placing him in the public eye and bringing prestige to the Academy. Mentored by Professor Russell Liger, Augen honed his craft, unlocking the majestic Thought Ruler Form before coming up against the Rider who is likely to become his successor, Erik Caine a.k.a. Kamen Rider Yusei in his ceremonial final battle for the Academy. While he has departed for smaller Rider competitions before the second Tournament Kamen Rider begins, Academy Kamen Rider will never forget the contributions of Kamen Rider Kagemarou, who will go down in Academy history as one of the greatest Kamen Riders ever."_

Doug couldn't help but smile: "He made something of himself, Taichi. He gained everyone's respect and graduated with honors. Seems too good to believe."

"Not too hard to believe, Doug... he was always destined for greatness. With or without us... which reminds me: let's head over to the lighthouse. Did you get our Drivers?" Taichi asked.

Doug nodded, producing the Solar & Lunar Drivers, with respective Memories. They then left the Academy, making their way to the lighthouse. They made their way into the lighthouse bedroom, waking up Blitz, Professor Liger's pet dog. Doug looked over the walls while Taichi scoured the floor.

"Do you think Augen woulda' remembered to place the Genex bikes back in the secret space?" Doug wondered.

Taichi nodded: "I know him. He would never dishonor his promise to us. It was a pact and to him, it was deadly serious. Here we go."

Taichi opened up a secret panel on the floor, the door bearing a wood-carved representation of Taichi & Doug's Gaia Memory symbols. Underneath were a set of stairs. Taichi slid down them first, followed closely by Doug. Taichi walked over to a large covered object. He whipped off the red sheet above it to reveal the SolarGenex and LunarGenex motorcycles, pristine and intact.

"I knew we could trust that guy. What's say we get these machines back on the road?" Doug smirked. Taichi returned it and before they knew it, they were racing the Genex bikes around the island. They rode all the way up to Ichimonji Heights and stopped the bikes, taking off their helmets.

_"Your resurrection..." _An eerie voice said to them. _"...has not been necessitated for you two to go joyriding."_

"Who's there?" Taichi demanded, confused. Then a fireball floated in front of them.

_"I am the Lost Other... and I have revived you because life as you know it is about to be destroyed." _The fireball explained.

"What?" Doug asked.

_"Centuries ago, dating back to Ancient Egyptian times before the Fangire, Imagin and other kaijin came into being, the Egyptians came across an evil deity, chained and bound to crystal underneath the ground. In trying to move him out into the open, the Egyptians set him free. It would be a sin they would live to regret, as this evil god's powers were unleashed and wiped out half of Egyptian civilisation. He would've destroyed the Earth's core with his own corruptive orb of destruction, if not for the efforts of three mages. At the cost of their lives, they sealed the evil god away for several thousand years. Two of them had offspring while the third had none. The evil god was thereafter known as the Lost One Azrael... and the warriors who defeated him were forever known as the Lost Champions. You are descendants of the Lost Champions. I have resurrected you for that reason, because the Lost One is close to breaking free once more." _The Lost Other told them.

Doug was unconvinced: "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

_"Check your shoulders. You both carry your ancestors' crests." _The Lost Other replied. Taichi took off his tattered Kuuga dorm jacket and checked his shoulder, mesmerised by the shining emblem of a dragon surrounding the sun on his shoulder. Doug did likewise, finding a shining emblem of a dragon surrounding the moon.

"So where is this Lost One? Where can we find him?" Taichi said.

_"He is underground... below your precious Academy." _Lost Other answered, causing the two Riders to go wide-eyed.

_"You do not have much time to move. The Lost One's Reapers will be reborn from the dark skies and invade the outside world in search of energy. One of them will be carrying the Lost One's dark orb, stealing life as he roams the lands. Only you can defeat the Lost One... Azrael. Only a Lost Champion can destroy him forever. Be careful, though... his very existence breeds hate and dissension among even the closest of allies once he is awake. I'm counting on you. The dark skies will show you your path... but it will lead back to this place, as it will everyone touched by the Reapers..." _The Lost Other concluded, disappearing into the air. Doug and Taichi then looked at each other before watching the moderately clear sky turn to premature night. Thunder crashed and lightning roared.

"If this Azrael has got reinforcements about to overrun the world, then we're gonna' need help. Your call, Taichi." Doug suggested.

Taichi nodded: "Combine the Genex bikes into the GenexSplasher and follow the lightning. I don't like this, but if the world's gonna' end, then we gotta' do something."

**Gekijoban Academy Kamen Rider: Lost Champions.**

Raz Hybrid splashed along the waves on top of the HardSplasher, racing against Dax Komodo, on a regular jet ski. The Fang Memory rode along on Raz's shoulder.

"C'mon, Raz! You can make it!" Eddie Williams encouraged.

Philip Friendly fought back with his own cheer: "Dax! You ain't losing to no two-bit detective, so don't, buddy!"

_"'Two-bit'?! I'll show him!" _Raz raged to himself as he passed Dax round a guardrail and they both headed for the finish line. Suddenly, Dax bashed into a rock and overturned in the water. Raz was distracted by this and stopped the HardSplasher.

"Komodo?!" Raz called, but there was no response. He took out the Double Driver followed by the Joker & Luna Memories.

_Luna!_

He inserted the yellow Memory into the silver terminal.

_Joker!_

"Henshin!" Raz called, inserting the black Memory into the gold terminal and then parting the terminals.

_Luna! Joker!_

Raz became Double LunaJoker and dived into the water. He saw Dax sinking and used the Luna Memory's illusion abilities to stretch his arm out to catch his friend. They both then returned to above sea level, where Raz overturned the jet ski again and placed Dax on it.

"Try to keep up." Raz smiled, and the race resumed. They both kept close to one another, but Raz managed to pull it out in the end, beating Dax past the finish line by inches. Eddie ran over to greet him as Raz returned to dry land, with Dax not far behind.

"I knew you'd win that one. Good job." Eddie said, shaking Raz's hand. Kenzaki Ryozaki smirked and tossed his friends a pair of towels to dry their hair. Raz removed his Memories and returned to human form. He flipped open his Stag Phone, pressing buttons which forwarded to the HardSplasher the command to return to the RevolGarry.

"We better go see what the lovebirds are up to. Let's go to the Plunge." Dax suggested, speaking of a regular hangout in the town.

---xxx---

_"And now we take you back live to the Skydome Arena for the finals of the Kamen Rider Ganbaride championship! Kamen Rider Kagemarou, the Academy Kamen Rider graduate, has dominated the competition thusfar, making him the number one seed to defeat Kamen Rider Knight, the number two seed, in the finals!"_

"Man, this is awesome! Augen's owned everyone at this tourney!" Erik cheered, watching on intently.

"Indeed." Professor Keitarou Mikuchi commented. "But I do question your focus on Riderdom when you should be out enjoying the summer vacation. Erik Caine, you should at least not worry about being a Rider until the new term."

Erik was surprised by Mikuchi's sudden appearance: "What? I can't support my friend in this? And one other thing... why are you here?"

Mikuchi smiled and revealed his eyes from under his sunglasses: "Avoiding a kitten."

Erik was confused until he heard a commotion outside.

_"Please accept these flowers! You're beautiful, Miss Genisis!"_

_"Don't give this creep the satisfaction! I'd do anything for you, Miss Genisis!"_

_"You're gorgeous!"_

"Speaking of which..." Mikuchi said. "...time for me to depart. I'll see you at the start of the new term."

The professor then took off as Asuka Genisis kept on walking outside. Amanda, Christina & Shiro walked into the Plunge with ice cream cones. Christina handed Erik one and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe. What's going on with the feline?" Erik asked.

"Asuka's causing a stir. Looking for Professor Mikuchi, no doubt." Shiro answered as he took a seat next to Erik. Amanda realised Augen was on the TV.

"Awesome! Augen's got it in the bag!" Amanda said.

Erik shook his head: "Augen's the number one seed in the championship. Sage Night is number two... and Sage has gone undefeated by knockout all tournament."

"Knowing our old friend... he's gone undefeated too." Shiro replied confidently, continuing to watch the fight.

_"Who knows what might happen? Kamen Rider Knight last battled and knocked out Kamen Rider Psyga with his Final Vent attack in a brutal battle. Kamen Rider Kagemarou completely obliterated Kamen Rider G3-X in a pushover battle! Who will win this test of wills?"_

Augen clashed the God Blade with Sage's Wing Lancer and grinded against the blade, using all his force to spring into the air for a devastating, descending Rider Punch. Sage staggered, but regained the cobwebs and drew a card bearing his insignia.

_Final Vent!_

Darkwing was summoned and engulfed Sage in his wings, turning into a drill with the Wing Lancer as the tip. Augen was almost a sitting duck, but Osiris Doran was summoned and flew Augen to safety in the nick of time. This enraged Sage, who used his Survive Shippu card.

_Survive!_

Sage transformed into Knight Survive. Augen used his Thought Ruler Fuestle in response.

_Thought Ruler!_

Augen transformed into Kagemarou Thought Ruler Form, changing the God Blade into its lightsaber-like form. Sage unsheathed the sword from the Dark Visor-Zwei, clashing it against Augen's weapon repeatedly. But the two remained at stalemate. Sage then used the Final Vent card.

_Final Vent!_

He mounted Darkraider, which twisted into motorcycle mode and revved up straight at Augen for the final blow. Augen then gave KageDoran the Orichalcos Fuestle to play.

_Wake Up!_

"Free your mind." Augen taunted, outstretching his hand which led to a mind pulse striking Sage. Sage was lifted into the air by Augen's will and stripped of his powers in the Thought Ruler Mind Break. The Knight Vent Deck bashed against the ground, followed by Sage's defeated body. The crowd erupted.

_"And Kamen Rider Kagemarou has ended Knight's undefeated/knockout streak in a shocking victory! With this victory, Kagemarou has been crowned the Ganbaride champion! The former Academy student has defeated several former Tournament Kamen Rider combatants to clinch this victory! What an impressive outing!"_

"Yes!" Erik smiled.

"Whoo! Go, Augen!" Amanda cheered.

_"And Kagemarou is approaching his fallen opponent! What's going to happen here?"_

Augen walked up to Sage Night and then stretched out his hand: "Thanks for the fight."

The honorable Sage Night accepted the handshake: "It was my pleasure."

_"Kagemarou has ensured there are no hard feelings here as he walks home the Ganbaride champion!"_

All of a sudden, the electricity blacked out in the Plunge, causing Erik to look around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Christina wondered.

The shopkeeper then tried to calm them: "Don't panic, everyone! I'll go and find the problem. Probably just a power outage."

_**"I doubt that." **_Came Negataros' voice in Erik's head.

"What's happening, Negataros? Is it not a power outage?" Erik asked.

_**"We've got company." **_Negataros said simply. Erik then heard a crash outside the Plunge and walked with his friends to go see what it was about. All they could see was a mass of kaijin invading the building... but these were unrecognisable, unlike Fangires, Imagin and the like. They were black, with dragon's wings and demonic purple eyes. Purple veins glowed all over their bodies. The one at the front, the general, held a dark sphere-like object in its claws, walking like a possessed demon. They then caught the shopkeeper walking to the power box. He was frozen with fear as the general lifted the sphere slightly, allowing it to light up with a hellish orange flame. It changed color to purple and then latched onto the shopkeeper, who dissolved into the sphere, no trace of him left.

_**"The Lost One demands more!" **_The general retorted. The shock of seeing the shopkeeper get incinerated caused Erik and the others to burst into action.

"I think we're back in the saddle again!" Erik joked, calling for YuKivat. Christina did the same with SeraKivat. Amanda loaded up the Asuka Buckle with her Change Ace and Shiro wrapped the Yu-Ki Belt around his waist. They all stood up, ready to fight this new threat.

"Henshin!" Shiro called.

_Skull Form!_

"Henshin!" Amanda called.

_Turn Up!_

_Awaken!_

"Henshin!" Christina commanded.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!" Erik announced. They transformed into Yu-Ki, Asuka, Seraph & Yusei respectively, jumping in the way of the dark kaijin.

_**"Those in the way of the Lost One will feed his rebirth!" **_The general screeched, commanding his group to attack while he stood and tended to the sphere in his hands.

"Sorry, pal!" Erik yelled, punching out a kaijin. "I've just had someone use me to fuel _their _rebirth... it ain't happening a second time! Who are you?!"

_**"We are the Reapers... the last thing you shall see before you die!" **_The general responded, as more Reapers filled the room. There was no chance for further conversation. The Reapers had begun to attack, and the Riders were forced to defend themselves. Shiro knocked two of the Reapers back at the same time with a strong spinning kick.

He followed with a quick punch combo and a leg-sweep. Christina had seen Shiro's moves and tried to top them with her own. However, she was no expert. Her spinning kick missed, but she managed to grab a Reaper and flip it over her shoulder. Another one snuck up from behind, but Erik was there, coming in with a frontflip and sending a hard sidekick into the Reaper's stomach, before chopping another in the neck.

Amanda swung her Asuka Rousers in dual mode with a helicopter-like attack before splitting them and decapitating several Reapers. Seeing one rushing towards her, Amanda retrieved a Rouse card and slotted it into the main Asuka Rouser, charging the weapons with its Roar attribute. She stunned the creature and then jumped in with a dropkick that crushed the Reaper's head on the ground.

"Come at me seperately or in groups... I don't give a damn!" Shiro proclaimed, stabbing the Savage Gasher through the first two Reapers before vaulting over them to land a direct stab in another Reaper's face. He roundhouse kicked a few away and let the Savage Gasher's blade detach, swinging it around to cut through the Reapers' chests. He saw a group surround Amanda and raised the Rider Pass.

"I'd duck if I were you, honey." Shiro advised. Luckily, Amanda heard him as he placed the Rider Pass in front of the SetTouch before tossing it to the side.

_Full Charge!_

"HELL'S FIRE BREAK!"

Shiro's variation of the Terminate Flash finisher hit the mark on the Reapers, reducing them to nothing. He walked over to help Amanda to her feet. The Reaper general sensed an opportunity as he raised the dark orb in his hands a little bit.

_**"Become one with the Lost One's dark spirit!" **_The general declared, preparing the orb for an attack similar to the one that made the shopkeeper at the Plunge disappear. But he wouldn't get the chance to use it as a crescent moon-shaped blade spun into the room like a boomerang and tossed the Reaper general over. The general made sure to catch the dark orb so it wouldn't smash. He returned to verticality, just as a silver dragon-based Kamen Rider invaded the room.

_**"Who are you?! The Lost One will take your soul too!" **_The general wondered in anger, allowing the dark orb to disappear before using the shadows to arm himself with a hellish black scythe.

"The Lost One ain't taking shit! My name is Kamen Rider Quilla! A Lost Champion... the bringer of Azrael's destruction!" The Rider announced. He caught his spinning weapon.

_"Kamen Rider... Quilla?"_ Erik thought to himself as the battle commenced. Quilla charged, wielding the Crescent Edge. the Reaper raised his scythe in defence, his weapon clanging against the mysterious silver Rider. Quilla remained calm and focused, swiftly ducking low and slashing the Crescent Edge straight across the Reaper's midsection. The weapon seemed to be having reasonable effect on the Reaper, who involuntarily reeled back from the attack.

Now growing slightly more annoyed, he sent forth some slashes from the scythe that blasted Quilla and succeeded in knocking him to the ground. the Reaper missed Quilla's rolling body as he tried to stab the scythe through Quilla's sternum. Quilla flipped up to a standing position and grinded the Crescent Edge off of the scythe before the Reaper planted a kick to the gut that stunned Quilla.

With an uppercut from the Reaper following, Quilla found himself back on the floor. the Reaper took his buckle from his belt and connected it to his scythe, a sign of his finishing attack. But Quilla wouldn't give the Reaper the chance, backflipping to his feet and using the Crescent Edge as a boomerang once again to daze the Reaper. Once the weapon had returned to him, Quilla withdrew the Eclipse Gaia Memory from the Lunar Driver, inserting it into a Maximum Slot above the handguard.

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

"Full Moon... Collapse!" Quilla yelled out, jumping into the sky swinging his arm from side-to-side, sending a crescent-shaped slashblast in the Reaper general's direction. The Reaper was reduced to nothing but darkness as Quilla hit the ground. He rose off of his knee and turned towards the Riders behind him. Quilla reached down and reset the memory terminal on the Lunar Driver before removing the Eclipse Memory, reverting to human form. The others did as well, with Erik last to change back before approaching Quilla.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Erik asked, weary of the Rider before him.

"Erik! The jacket... it's _Kuuga_." Christina noticed. Erik glanced at the jacket and saw the Kuuga symbol. He was estranged by the layout of the jacket... as it was in the very familiar style of the Academy's dorm jackets.

"It can't possibly be... the Kuuga dorm was abandoned after the first Oni War... what are you doing wearing those colors?" Erik wondered. Quilla stepped forward to elleviate their worries.

"My name is Doug McIntyre. I was a student at Academy Kamen Rider, one of the first members of the elite Kuuga dorm." Quilla introduced himself. Erik went wide-eyed as he remembered what Eddie had told him on the boat ride to prom.

_"In fact, while we're on the cruiser, why don't I tell you the story of Taichi Kanimaru & Doug McIntyre?"_

_Erik blinked in confusion: "Who?"_

_They moved over to the main deck as the boat departed from the hydroport and Eddie continued talking: "The Double Dragon Riders. Freshmen from Augen's first year. Needless to say, in high school, they were his best friends. As a trio, they were inseperable. And just as Augen is with me, they were his mentors. The ones who led him towards a higher path. They were pranksters, sure... but they had hearts of gold. Or so Augen tells me. I never got to meet them. They died during the first Oni war. That's the reason for Augen's hardboiled personality: it's just a veil to shield his emotions. Anyway, Doug & Taichi were known as Kamen Riders Quilla & Inti, Dragons of the Moon and the Sun. They were from the Kuuga dorm."_

_"The retired dorm?" Erik wondered._

_Eddie nodded: "If Augen was the best in the IXA dorm, then Taichi & Doug were the best in the Kuuga dorm. According to Augen, they should be honored right alongside him. He'd tell me all these stories about how he fought alongside them in battle and their mantra was 'Only Leave Enemies Behind.' Seems like they would be brothers until the end. After their death, Augen found it hard to bond with anyone at all. IXA dormers knew to keep well away when he wanted to be alone."_

"I remember being told about you... aren't you meant to be dead?" Erik asked.

"Ironically... an hour ago I was asking the same thing. Seems me and Taichi Kanimaru, my partner, have been resurrected to stop an ancient evil. Because we're descendants of two guys who defeated this evil a long time ago." Doug began.

"So, those things..." Christina replied, stepping forward. "...they're from the ancient past?"

Doug nodded: "They're called Reapers. Like the ones who take souls. These ones do too... to help awaken the ancient evil, known as the Lost One Azrael. His Reapers are carrying around his dark core to steal the life force of others so Azrael can be reborn and destroy everything humans hold dear. But anyways, that's my business since I'm one of the Lost Champions. Now, introductions... you must be Erik Caine, the one I read about in the yearbook. Augen must respect you alot if you're the one he chose to be his final Academy sparring partner."

Erik blinked as the others stepped forward.

"Christina Hearts."

"Amanda Kyle."

"Ryozaki Shiro."

Grunts and sounds of weapons colliding could be heard in the distance as Doug moved closer to the door.

"Friends of yours?" Doug asked as Erik walked over to check it out. He could see Kamen Riders Double, Skull, Gargo & Spider fighting more of the Reapers. Erik nodded and the five inside the building transformed to help even the odds.

_**"Perish!" **_A Reaper yelled at Raz, who sidestepped the Reaper's scythe and then disarmed him with the Metal Shaft. A few swings later and the Reaper was sent into a wall.

"Now... count up your sins!" Raz & Eddie announced in tandem while back-to-back, before withdrawing their Memories. Raz plugged the Metal Memory into the Metal Shaft and Eddie placed the Skull Memory into the Skull Magnum.

_Metal! Maximum Drive!_

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

"Metal Twister!" Raz called, creating a whirlwind with the Cyclone Memory's abilities as he swung the Metal Shaft repeatedly at a Reaper. The Reaper was thrown into the river, where it dissolved into black mist.

"Paradise Lost!" Eddie followed, unleashing the torrent of purple energy at a line of Reapers that reduced them to nothing.

_Unite Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

_Final Vent!_

"Rider... Double Kick!" Dax & Phil yelled out together, obliterating another line of Reapers. But with these attacks, more Reapers took their place as Erik, Doug and the others joined the fight.

_Cyclone! Trigger!_

Raz assumed CycloneTrigger and loaded up the Trigger Magnum with the Trigger Memory.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

"Trigger Hurricane!" Raz called, blasting more Reapers to pieces. Finally, the general of this group stepped forward.

_**"Become one with his lost soul..." **_The general omniously offered, raising the core. Suddenly, the Hunter Runner revved onto the scene, with Zane Marufuji riding it. Zane took the Hunter Knuckle from his jacket and blasted the Dark Broken Fang at the general, causing him to drop the core. The core disappeared, as before.

"Is everyone okay?" Zane asked his exhausted comrades, who just finished with the Reapers.

"Yeah, thanks, Zane. He dropped the dark core and it disappeared, so I'm guessing the Reapers have moved on elsewhere." Erik guessed. Zane nodded and pressed the Knuckle against his hand.

_Ready!_

"Henshin."

_Fist On!_

Zane transformed into Kamen Rider Hunter, ducking under the Reaper general's scythe and plucking the Knuckle Fuestle from the Fueslot Holder.

_Hunter Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Zane ripped the Knuckle from the Hunter Belt and jammed it into the Reaper's chest before discharging the mass energy, destroying the Reaper general with the Dark Broken Fang attack. Doug watched on in awe.

_"I wonder how Taichi's doing..." _He thought to himself.

---xxx---

Flying through the air, the Reaper hit a building wall hard and fell to the floor. It struggled to stand and face its opponent, as it drew a large cleaver from its back, a gun sounded off and it lost its grip. Turning quickly the Reaper vaulted into the air.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

As it landed on the roof of the building it turned as a flurry of indigo blasts crashed into its chest and destroyed the Reaper.

Kamen Rider Diend turned and walked away: "Too easy... this should tide me over until next term! It's been boring lately!"

He stopped and turned to see another Reaper appear from the alley between the buildings, Joseph Harbinger looked up to see several more Reapers, followed by a general carrying a dark core.

"Hmm... that's their treasure? Then I'll be taking it!" Joey declared, but before he could pull his Diendriver and fire, he was shot and turned to see two Reapers on a roof with giant supernova-sized blasts aimed at him. He avoided more of their attacks and rolled behind a wall.

"Who are these creeps?"

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

He stood up and fired the Diendriver, nailing and destroying one Reaper as the other jumped off the building and opened shot the supernova blast at him. Joey dove aside but was hit by two of the Reapers' blasts. Another leaped into the air and shot lightning that engulfed the Kamen Rider, who fired again, the shots impacting the Reaper's chest and destroying it. Joey fumbled for a card from the stolen MakaiBooker while firing at the evasive Reapers. Before he could activate it one jumped on him and he crashed to the ground.

_Final Attack Ride: Makai!_

Joey looked up as card holograms appeared Kamen Rider Makai following after them, his Dimension Burst kick bashing into the Reapers which dissolved into nothingness immediately afterwards. Dori Nobuya grabbed Joey by the arm forcefully and lifted him to his feet.

"Harbinger... don't you dare die without returning my property first!" Nobuya proclaimed. Harbinger smirked and turned to the Reapers then back to Nobuya.

"Saving me... definitely earns you points towards getting your cards back... but let's deal with these freaks before we deal with your cards." Harbinger reasoned. Nobuya nodded and pulled the Accel card from his card holder.

_Kamen Ride: Accel!_

Nobuya changed from Makai into Accel. The Riders turned as the Reapers approached. Nobuya equipped himself with the Engine Blade and Joey raised the Diendriver, together the unlikely duo charged at the Reapers. They completely dominated the fight with their unlikely teamwork.

_Attack Ride: Steam!_

Nobuya used the Engine Blade's Steam ability to blind several Reapers, allowing both Riders to insert their penultimate cards.

_Final Attack Ride: Accel!_

_Final Attack Ride: Diend!_

Nobuya sent in Accel's A-Slasher finisher first, followed by a massive Double Dimension Shoot from Joseph, wielding both the Diendriver and the MakaiBooker in Gun mode. The Reapers were annihilated, leaving Nobuya & Harbinger. Nobuya changed back to Makai.

"Now... return my Booker." Nobuya demanded.

Joey scoffed at this: "Come now, Nobuya... you were doing so well. Don't put all that good work to waste."

"You stole my Booker... that's theft. I should have you arrested... but that's not the way Kamen Riders do things. So, get your helmet on and ride!" Nobuya challenged.

Joey sighed: "You're very irritating... but persistent and interesting. Are you actually challenging me to a fight?"

Nobuya smiled under his helmet: "Let's end it right here, Harbinger! Diend versus Makai!"

"I accept!" Joey responded, raising the Diendriver. Nobuya bypassed it and frontflipped over Harbinger, attempting to piledrive the thief's head into the concrete, but Harbinger caught him and slammed Nobuya forward. Nobuya recovered and hammered Harbinger with a swinging bicycle kick, sending him into the wall.

"You're about to see my ultimate card!" Nobuya proclaimed, retrieving what looked to be a Final Attack Ride card from the card holder, but it not only had Makai's symbol on it... it also had the prominent Academy Riders' logos as well. He placed it in the MakaiDriver.

_Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya hit the skyline for a more devastating version of the Dimension Burst, but Harbinger was more than ready for it, pulling a card from the MakaiBooker.

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up!_

Harbinger was faster than Nobuya now, jumping in the air and pilfering the Final Kamen Attack Form Ride card straight out of the MakaiDriver, along with the Accel cards from the card holder. Harbinger hit the ground as the Hyper Clock Up effect ended and Nobuya crashed into the concrete as his attack had been cancelled.

"Damn you!" Nobuya cursed as Harbinger went for his Final Attack Ride card, but the two were cut off by the appearance of the Solar Divider, followed by Kamen Rider Inti.

"Who dares to interfere with our battle?" Nobuya demanded.

Joey raised the Diendriver at the sight of the intruder: "Yeah... who are you to interrupt our fun?"

"My name is Kanimaru Taichi... Kamen Rider Inti. Those shadows you just faced from before are known as the Reapers. They're agents of darkness sent by an ancient evil known as the Lost One Azrael. They're carrying his dark core which feeds off human life force. If they had defeated you, your soul would've been taken." Taichi introduced.

"Are you from the Academy?" Nobuya inquired.

Taichi sighed: "I _was_. Somehow, me and my partner's existences have been reincarnated because of this beast's imminent revival. To revive, he needs life force... so if we all band together and keep defeating the Reapers, Azrael will never revive. The target is the core. If we manage to destroy that before the Reapers teleport it elsewhere, we may have a chance to keep the Lost One asleep."

Joey shook his head: "If this dark core is this Azrael's treasure, then I will be taking it. No destruction involved."

Suddenly, Joey's body became limp as the Diend suit disappeared. A Reaper was revealed behind him with the dark core in his hand.

"The Lost One's core!" Taichi recognised. Joey's body was then swallowed up into the dark core. The Diendriver and the MakaiBooker hit the ground with a thud. Taichi then charged for the Reaper with the Solar Divider, but the Reaper smirked and disappeared. Nobuya picked up the Diendriver and the MakaiBooker.

"Boot's on the other foot now, Kaito..." Nobuya grinned to himself as Taichi walked over, negating his transformation. Nobuya did the same. Nobuya caught sight of the jacket, surprised.

"So... they reincarnated a Kuuga dorm student? You guys died during the first Oni invasion. I'd hate to tell you your deaths were in vain... but the Oni got in twice more. We did drive them out, though." Nobuya commented.

"Luckily, they're not compounding our problems right now. The source of Azrael's evil is buried underneath Hongo Island. Will you help us?" Taichi asked.

"Kanimaru Taichi-san... consider yourself lucky to be allied with me. I will defeat Azrael and then take my place as the top Rider at the Academy!" Nobuya accepted.

---xxx---

"Right, just got the call... Shiro & Kenzaki have gone out looking for Genki Tamashii & Chris Triton-James. Eddie is giving an old friend a call. Puppy called us to say he's on his way. I couldn't reach any of the professors' PDAs. Mustn't be concerned with work until next term." Amanda explained.

"You all amaze me." Doug began. "The Academy has grown some pretty damn good Riders since I died two and a half years ago. The legacies of your predecessors are being surpassed by the looks of things. You all have the drive to succeed... more so than most of the students who enrolled at my time. I'm quite impressed."

Erik smiled at this: "We're not as perfect as you think... we all have our flaws."

"What do you mean?" Doug wondered.

"We've progressed as Riders, sure... but some of us have or had traits we're less than proud of. Take Phil, for instance. Dax tells me Phil had a bad past. His kindness is just a mask to keep it secret. Shiro is very stubborn. Christina was an out-and-out depressive before she met me." Erik replied.

"What about you then?" Doug said.

Erik sighed: "Me? I'm a bit dark. I've been used before. And not just by people pretending to be my friends, by monsters too."

_As I lay me down to sleep..._

_I pray my soul is mine to keep..._

_And never step outside this bed..._

_Never into all evil..._

_Now back from the dead..._

"A Fangire... used me to unleash his power on the world. He almost took my friends' lives, if Augen hadn't defeated him." Erik concluded.

Doug smirked at the mention of his friend: "Augen takes care of his own. And he doesn't stop until he's done right by them. Speaking of which, tell your friends to regroup at Hongo Island. If we can cut off the Reapers there, Azrael will have no chance."

---xxx---

"Keitarou..." Asuka muttered as she tracked the academy professor down.

"Hey, kitty. You've made an effort today." An exhausted Mikuchi replied, taking short breaths.

"Why do you run from me, Keitarou? I just want to take you out a date during summer." Asuka said.

Keitarou shook his head: "Sorry, kitty, no can do... I have a girlfriend already, not to mention those shadow things we just saw assault the Plunge an hour ago."

_"From the light comes the dark..."_

"What was that?" Keitarou retorted, looking for the source of the omnious voice.

_"Alliances turn to dust... you will destroy each other..."_

"This is not funny! Is this meant to be a joke?!" Keitarou raged, irritated by the voice. As he had his back turned, he could feel a sharp, whipping sensation strike him in the back. He turned to see Asuka, armed with the Hybrid Yaiba. Her eyes were strangely shrouded, completely black.

"Kitty?" Keitarou asked. Asuka didn't reply, instead whipping him at the front. She summoned her Rider Belt, the Genesis Giver, to her waist.

_"You will all fall to darkness..."_

"Henshin." Asuka commanded, scratching her nails across the buckle, causing it to energise.

_Genesis!_

Asuka transformed into Kamen Rider Genesis and charged in to assault Keitarou, wailing upon him with knees and kicks before whipping him in the face. Keitarou now had a face-long scar.

"I don't know what's happened to you, kitty... but believe me when I say, I'm not letting you just kill me." Keitarou declared, bringing out the Gaia Belt and clipping it around his waist. From his pocket came the crimson Gaia Pass. Keitarou pressed the bottom button.

"Henshin... Gaia Execute!" Keitarou called, passing the Gaia Pass over the SetTouch system.

_End Form!_

Keitarou assumed Kamen Rider Gaia's End Form, the Rider form of the cyborg who created both him & Asuka, Professor Jaden Stryder. Keitarou unsheathed the Gaia Calibur from his back and engaged Asuka in battle. Keitarou charged in without thought and ended up having his feet taken out from under him by the Hybrid Yaiba's bladed whip. Smirking underneath his helmet, Asuka sent Keitarou flying into every direction.

The onslaught from Asuka continued, turning Keitarou's body slowly into an aching wreck. The Hybrid-turned-Rider was wiping the floor with him and Keitarou had no chance as long as the Hybrid Yaiba held him. Keitarou escaped the Hybrid Yaiba with a slash from the Gaia Calibur, but Asuka just easily whipped the Hybrid Yaiba across and disarmed the academy professor.

She then took both of the weapons in her hands and unleashed a fury of slashes across Keitarou's chest. Keitarou chose a different route now that the Gaia Calibur was taken from him. He jumped in and sidekicked Asuka. As he landed, Keitarou hit the button beside the SetTouch and placed the Gaia Pass in front of the Gaia Belt.

_Gaia Charged And Up: Gaia Final Break!_

Keitarou took a desperate leap forwards, smashing his boot into Asuka's chest with the Gaia Final Break. He backflipped away and dragged the Gaia Calibur from Asuka's hand, jumping a long distance away before stabbing the Gaia Calibur in the ground.

_Gaia Full Charge!_

"SUPERNOVA COLLAPSE!" Keitarou yelled out, blasting Asuka with everything he had. She hit the ground and reverted to human form. A Reaper general appeared out of thin air with Azrael's dark core and raised it.

_**"The Lost One... will appreciate your soul..."**_ The Reaper smiled. Asuka's existence was then dissolved into the core, much to Keitarou's shock and dismay. He raised the Gaia Calibur and rushed in to assault the Reaper, who didn't budge. Instead, the Reaper general let the dark core blind Keitarou with a flash before it stripped him of his Rider power and then swallowed him too.

_**"More... More! I hear you, Lost One! You shall have more..." **_The Reaper general hissed as he disappeared. The HardSplasher drove by, with Raz hopping to dry land to assess the situation. He noticed the Hybrid Yaiba discarded on the ground and rushed over to it. He took out the Stag Phone and called Amanda. He also picked up a pair of sunglasses.

"It's Raz. I just stopped the HardSplasher. I've come across the Hybrid Yaiba... if I'm not mistaken, that's Asuka Genisis' Rider weapon. There's also some shades here. Gold writing on the sides saying _'Azulana'_. That's Professor Mikuchi's girlfriend, right?" Raz explained.

_"Raz, it's Erik. Eddie's just come back and Reapers have been in the business of absorbing the Academy's professors. Muro & Taylor bit it not too long ago, Liger got away and is hiding. Professor Ryker's safe as ever. Bring the Hybrid Yaiba with you... we're meeting with Doug's partner Taichi and any backup he's got down at Hongo Island."_

"Roger that, dude. I'm on my way." Raz finished, shutting off the phone. He stuffed the Hybrid Yaiba and the sunglasses into a rucksack before getting back on the HardSplasher.

---xxx---

"Taichi!" Doug called out as he and the group appeared on the grounds of Hongo Island, having operated a large boat. Raz was not far behind on the HardSplasher. Taichi & Nobuya were stood waiting.

"Your partner brought a bunch of losers to the party." Nobuya groaned.

Taichi turned to him: "If my partner has chosen them to help him, then they have proven their worth."

Everyone met in the middle of Hongo Island, with Doug & Taichi in the middle of the circle.

"Right... so we're all here now. It's time for us to end this. Reaper generals will be here soon, with many Reapers backing them up. You guys deal with them. Only a Lost Champion can defeat Azrael, so me & Doug will be going to find his dormant tomb... to silence him for good. Everyone okay with that plan?" Taichi asked. Everyone nodded. Taichi returned the nods and pulled the Taiyou Memory from his tattered jacket. Everyone noticed the lightning in the sky as it remained dark.

Taichi patted Doug on the back: "Come on."

The Lost Champions mounted their Genex Motorcycles and took off, leaving everybody with the incoming Reaper swarm.

"Brace yourselves..." Erik warned. The large wave of darkness heading for Hongo Island engulfed them as sudden as Erik's words came out. Reapers filled up the island. Generals with dark cores littered the land, forcing the Riders to move fast.

_Biting! Stardust Saber!_

_Kamen Ride: Makai!_

_Absorb King! Evolution Queen!_

_Hijack Form!_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Skull!_

_Cyclone! Joker!_

_Bite! Poison Rose!_

_Fist On!_

_Yaiva, Mark Two! Activate!_

From afar, Rito Inukaze watched from the side of the boat: "Interesting... that's what everyone wanted. Time for the star to enter! Hen... Shin!"

_Accel!_

Inukaze dropped in as Kamen Rider Accel, interjecting himself into the full-scale battle. Puppy took to close-quarters melee fighting. His Slash Buster raised and ready, Kamen Rider Yaiva violently swung his blade around to make damaging contact with the Reapers. Sparks rained down on the floor as the Slash Buster cut its way into the chests of several Reapers.

But more were approaching from behind. Luckily he was aware of the Reapers' advance, and he leapt up to backflip over their heads. Upon landing, Puppy was ready once more to cut the Reapers down, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. There were so many of them, and for every one he took out, another ten took its place almost instantly.

As more Reapers approached from the back, Puppy couldn't help but ask himself how long he would last against this oncoming horde. Christina and Amanda were working together, deciding that the best approach was to deal with the situation as quickly as possible. In their efforts to achieve this, they ran beside each other through the streets, Christina holding her Poison Rose, and Amanda with her Queen Rouser.

As the girls ran, they produced two travelling showers of laser fire that mowed down rows of Reapers with ease. The occasional Reaper was able to get closer to the pair, but they forced themselves not to become fazed. Christina was ready - Kamen Rider Seraph's agility allowed her to beat back the Reapers with some swinging strikes, while Amanda swung her Queen Rouser around and literally broke into the side of a Reaper's head with it.

Shadows burst out before the Reaper was disintegrated. However, this only served to defeat a small portion of the overall Reaper army that faced the girls. There were more that were still coming. Christina and Amanda knew they had their work cut out for them.

_**"I'll kill you!"**_ A Reaper general barked, moving in with his dark core disappearing. Calmly, Rito executed a forward sideroll and slashed into the Reaper's side with the Engine Blade. Not satisfied, Rito jumped into the air with the Engine Blade pointing downwards and descended down, stabbing the Reaper's arm along the way. the Reaper staggered. Rito opened the weapon up.

"Time for something new!" Rito said excitedly, pulling the Accel Memory from the Accel Driver. He inserted it into the Engine Blade and closed up the weapon.

_Accel! Maximum Drive!_

"Accel... Sharp Turn!" Rito announced, spinning through the air as if he was executing the Accel Glanzer, but instead violently swung the Engine Blade. The Reaper general dissolved. Raz made sure that he already had the upper hand in his fight. Somersaulting into the middle of a Reaper crowd, Raz lashed out with a swift side kick to one soldier, followed by a combo of sharp jabs to another.

A reverse tornado kick to one Reaper's head floored it instantly, and provided the gap for Eddie to come through. Eddie kicked down two Reapers, before sweeping another three to the ground with his Skull Magnum. Eddie then stood firm, allowing Raz to vault over his shoulders and come crashing down with the Joker Extreme onto the enemy, destroying them.

_Heat! Trigger!_

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

_Skull! Maximum Drive!_

"Trigger Explosion!"

"Paradise Lost!"

Raz & Eddie's finishing attacks destroyed even more Reapers. Zane began to fend off the Reapers using both his Hunter Calibur and Hunter Knuckle. He was quick to kick one in the chest, before delivering a strong slash. Two more Reapers moved in unison, both kicking Zane while he was still crouched. He rolled away, getting back up to continue the fight.

Zane concentrated on the multiple Reapers rushing towards him. He executed a swift roundhouse kick to one, before punching another that tried to rush in with the Knuckle. Hunter Calibur still in hand, he then flipped backwards, quickly shifting into a twist and swiped the Hunter Calibur straight across a Reaper's neck.

The blade effortlessly severed the head, sending it bouncing away and causing the body to dissolve. Seeing a group of Reapers come towards him, Zane took out the Knuckle Fuestle, deciding it was time to end the fight.

_Hunter Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Zane pulled back and unleashed the Dark Broken Fang once more, thinning the Reapers' numbers.

---xxx---

"That Reaper horde is going really fast... we better catch up!" Doug noticed, revving up the handlebars of the LunarGenex. Taichi followed Doug's lead as they followed the Reapers to their destination. At the hillside, just out of the Reapers' line of sight, Taichi & Doug watched as the Reapers all entered a cave.

"Let's Ride." Taichi encouraged, driving into the cave through the horde. Along the way he nabbed the Lost One's dark core.

"Yes!" Taichi cheered as he gave the core a once-over, not noticing that it was melding and crawling up his arm. He struggled as Doug in human form began to fight with the Reapers. As quickly as the core's energy swallowed its arm it was gone again.

_"What was all that about?" _Taichi wondered before he realised Doug was in dire straights. He pulled a small bag from his tattered jacket and placed the orb inside before pulling out the Taiyou Memory.

_Taiyou!_

"Henshin!" Taichi commanded, twisting the memory terminal and transforming into Inti. He jumped into the crowd and sidekicked some of them away, giving Doug room to transform.

_Eclipse!_

The Double Dragon Riders were now both present, unleashing their weapons in a flurry of strikes. They soon inserted their Memories into the weapons' Maximum Slots.

_Maximum Drive!_

"Solar Break Limit!"

"Full Moon Collapse!"

Taichi & Doug obliterated the Reaper horde in the small space, which ripped open a makeshift door in the wall. The purple glittering light that shone from it caught Doug's eye.

"Taichi... we might've created a shortcut." Doug smiled, sheathing the Crescent Edge on his back. Taichi did the same with the Solar Divider and followed Doug into the space.

_"Alliances turn to dust... you will destroy each other..."_

---xxx---

The eerie voice echoed out into the spaces of Hongo Island, where the Riders were finishing up the army of Reapers. Erik blasted a group with the Dominance Crash Break, Christina used her Seventh Heaven attack to similar results, Zane wiped out his enemies with the Judgement of the Hunter, Puppy likewise with the Hurricane Slash and Amanda with the Royal Straight Flush. Everyone defeated their enemy groups and the Reapers dissolved into darkness, leaving a giant general.

"I got this one!" Nobuya insisted.

_Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: Makai!_

Nobuya went for the Final Dimension Burst on the giant general Reaper, but the agent of darkness jumped too, heading for a collision course.

_**"Gaia Final Break!" **_The Reaper omniously announced. In Gaia fashion, the Reaper tore past Nobuya's attack and crashed his boot into Nobuya's chest. Upon impact, Nobuya was sent crashing through the ground below.

"Fine... you've forced my hand!" Nobuya yelled, taking out the Diendriver and firing it wildly before he tossed it upwards. He then reached for a card from the MakaiBooker.

_Kamen Ride..._

"Henshin!" Nobuya called, catching the Diendriver in his lifted fist.

_...Diend!_

Nobuya assumed Diend's transformation and then reached for the MakaiBooker again, but this time loaded his card into the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Arc!_

Nobuya shot the Diendriver into the air, summoning the massive Kamen Rider Arc.

"Crush him." Nobuya ordered. The Arc avatar was about to comply when the Reaper appeared to liquify and infected the avatar. Arc's Omnilens turned a vile red before the avatar tried to crush Nobuya with its foot.

"Nobuya!" Erik called out in despair.

"I'm fine." Nobuya replied.

_Kamen Ride: Kagemarou!_

_Final Form Ride: Kagemarou!_

All of a sudden, Nobuya flew from under Arc's boot, riding on the Kagemarou Wyvern. The infected Arc angrily tried to grab for the Kagemarou Wyvern, but its palm couldn't contain the transformed Rider.

"Harbinger certainly had a few gems. I'll give him that!" Nobuya commented, inserting a familiar card into the Diendriver.

_Final Attack Ride: Kagemarou!_

The Wyvern turned into a drill and penetrated Arc's head before driving straight down to the ground. The Arc avatar flailed and split into two before it disappeared. Nobuya dropped to the ground and turned back into Makai.

---xxx---

"The Lost One... Azrael!" Doug retorted as the two reincarnated Riders stumbled upon the creature's tomb. It was a large dormant dragon much in the style of the Reapers, except the flowing veins were contorted into hieroglyphs. The dragon's chest was also pierced by crystals, shining an eerie purple light.

_"Kanimaru Taichi... so you've come... but you will not destroy me. I've looked into your soul. In the past, you were just as I were: mistaken for an evil being by those you trusted... don't listen to the words of that leech anymore. He will only bring you misfortune..."_

"If you're trying to sway Taichi then it won't work. We're the Lost Champions and we're going to bring death to you!" Doug yelled. Just then, Taichi's Lost Champion tattoo blackened and his eyes did too, filling with hate.

"You... always tried to speak for me, didn't you, Doug?! I was never allowed to surpass the trio... but no longer... I will give myself to the Lost One's will to race ahead of our past!" Taichi responded in anger, much to Doug's shock. He then saw the Taiyou Memory spark several times.

"Taichi, these are not your own words! Your Memory's corrupted and Azrael's made it worse when his orb climbed up your arm! Fight it!" Doug warned as Taichi stalked him.

_"Your voice can no longer influence him... kill him, Taichi."_

"Taichi?" Doug yelped.

"As you wish." Taichi complied, pulling the Solar Divider and slashing Doug back through the hole. Taichi then slowly turned around and revealed the dark core, allowing it to float to a hole in its owner's chest.

---xxx---

Erik and the others watched as a pillar of dark purple light connected to the sky and caused Hongo Island to rumble with an earthquake.

_"Become mine!"_

Azrael's voice passed through the island and the light bound itself to the Riders. Zane was the first to go, the electricity detaching his armored arm before losing his Rider form and then being sucked into the light. Amanda, Dax, Shiro, Kenzaki, Phil & Puppy followed. Erik called out all their names as they were absorbed. The light then latched onto Christina, but Erik wasn't letting her go that easily. The light then caused everyone to forcefully detransform.

"Christina! Don't let go!" Erik yelled out, trying not to lose his grip.

"Erik, I love you! Don't leave me ever!" Christina replied.

Erik nodded: "This freak will not win!"

But his effort was in vain as his hands lost grip of Christina's as she was swallowed by the purple light. Nobuya was sucked up too and the light subsided, leaving Erik, Raz & Eddie.

"No! We can't let Azrael get away with this!" Erik called out as Doug's Rider form rolled across the ground into view. The Eclipse Memory dropped out of the Lunar Driver and Doug's human appearance replaced his Rider form, just as Taichi appeared with the Solar Divider in hand.

"Wait a minute! What's going on? Why is Taichi attacking Doug?" Eddie said, confused.

"He's being corrupted by the dark energy of his Taiyou Memory... and Azrael's influence is making it worse! Taichi! I will not fight you!" Doug explained, refusing to fight his partner.

"If you want to defeat the Lost One... you'll have to destroy me first!" Taichi responded.

Doug shook his head: "I can't... we've been through too much!"

"Doug, you are in my way! You should just bow down and accept the will of the Lost One! He will be the master!" Taichi yelled, raising the Solar Divider and charging for his untransformed former friend, who refused to move.

"Doug! Get away!" Erik yelled out. Doug instead closed his eyes, anticipating the final blow. But it would never reach him.

_"Sorry, Taichi... I can't let you degenerate into darkness."_

Doug opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a man in a trenchcoat and cowboy hat using his bare hands to stop the Solar Divider above him, not allowing Taichi to advance any further. The man then spun the Divider away and spinkicked Taichi in the face.

"Who are you?!" Taichi demanded. The stranger then removed his hat... it was Augen!

"Holy crap! You're back?" Eddie yelled in surprise. Augen ignored his best friend, focusing on Taichi in front of him.

"Taichi, I thought you two were dead... but I guess after all the weird things happening beyond the island's boundaries, I shouldn't be surprised to see you resurrected. But if there is a reason, it is a bad one." Augen began.

Taichi smirked, taking the Taiyou Memory in hand: "The so-called Lost Other brought us back to supress the Lost One, calling him an animal, an abomination, a creature with damnation running in his veins! A more accurate description would be... outcasted, misunderstood, lost... just like I was, when I was a student at the academy! You and Doug thrust that mistrust upon me! It's funny how alliances are born based on common goals, Augen... my goal is to see this world crumble beneath my feet! Just like the Lost One! This world has been damaged by humans, and the only thing we deserve is to see it be destroyed by the Lost One! And I will be his willing tool!"

"Taichi, if you won't listen to reason..." Augen replied. "...then I'll have to stop you."

"Go ahead and try... _Kagemarou_." Taichi dared.

"KageDoran."

Augen's familiar wyvern partner flew onto the scene.

"Pyunpyun. It's a party and we're invited!" The wyvern cheered as Augen took him in hand.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!"

Augen combined KageDoran with the Doran Belt and crystallised into Kamen Rider Kagemarou once more. Then the fight was on. Taichi swung the Divider around and struck Augen in the chest before he sideflipped with the Divider and kicked Augen in the head. It changed into a weapons' battle as Augen armed himself with the God Blade. Augen felt the sharp end of the Divider several more times and was flipped over onto his back.

Suddenly, Taichi stared up in surprise as Augen took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Taichi full force, causing him to stagger back and fall to the ground, dropping the Solar Divider. He quickly scrambled back to his feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

Taichi suddenly jumped, pressing on Augen's arms and using that to lift himself up. Taichi slammed a kick straight into Augen's face, sending him reeling backwards. Augen tried to shake off the disorientation but Taichi was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with his spiked shoulder. Augen flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Taichi charged again, leaping up and sending an airborne sidekick slamming into his former friend. Augen toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Augen fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Taichi shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Augen's arms and stop him. The pair fought for control again – but this time Augen had Taichi right where he wanted him.

He suddenly let his offense intensify, bursting into Taichi with a jumping Skull Dragon Break. Taichi cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting him with a jolt of dangerous energy and sending him flying back. Augen did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Taichi refused to back down. Quickly retrieving the Solar Divider he opened fire with a few slash-blasts, the pain he inflicted on Augen only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover. Augen raised the God Blade and emitted a shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Taichi. However Taichi was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and firing off more slashes.

"Time for you to go down, Taichi!" Augen yelled, taking out the Orichalcos Fuestle.

"I'll get you before you get me!" Taichi responded, withdrawing the Taiyou Memory.

_Wake Up!_

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

"Skull Dragon Break!"

"Solar Break Limit!"

Augen passed straight through the pillar of fire and struck Taichi right in the chest with his penultimate attack.

"Taichi..." Augen said quietly. He began to approach the influenced Rider when the eerie purple light in the sky began to widen out.

"What is that?!" Erik asked in shock.

"Azrael." Doug replied. Now full awake, the dark beast Azrael spread his demonic wings and took flight, the dark core on show. Taichi, completely indoctrinated to the beast's will, took a bow while everyone else stood in awe.

_**"Foolish humans... bow down to the harbinger of your end!"**_ Azrael announced, firing a dark surge of energy from his dark core, heading straight for Erik & Eddie.

_"Yamerou!"_ Augen yelled, quickly jumping in the way of the beam. Eddie & Erik remained unharmed, but Augen's Rider form was obliterated shortly before Augen's consciousness was dissolved and absorbed by Azrael's dark core.

_**"He has been completely overcome by my darkness. He is lost in the Sea of Souls. To bring him back, you'll have to erase me... if you can!"**_ Azrael challenged, taking to the air and causing the sky to become violently dark. Azrael disappeared, swallowing up Eddie's life force as he went, leaving Erik & Raz with Taichi.

"I hear your call, Lost One... their final resting place will be this island!" Taichi said, getting off his knees and raising the Solar Divider once again. Erik walked over and forcefully helped Raz to his feet.

"We better wrap this up before Azrael's influence kills us all then." Raz said through gritted teeth, bringing the Double Driver to his waist. YuKivat flapped over.

"Henshin!"

_Cyclone! Joker!_

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

Yusei & Double were now present, ready to take down Taichi, who inserted the Taiyou Memory into the Solar Driver on his waist.

_Taiyou!_

Taichi transformed into Inti and rolled out of Raz's way right into a stab on Erik before sidekicking Raz in the head. Raz angrily took the Joker Memory from the Double Driver and jammed it into the Maximum Slot.

_Joker! Maximum Drive!_

"Joker Extreme!" Raz announced, jumping with a forceful whirlwind kick meant for Taichi, but Kamen Rider Inti sidestepped it and Raz crashed into Erik's chest, causing him to detransform. Raz tried to tend to his friend, but didn't see Taichi load up the Solar Divider with the Taiyou Memory.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

"Solar Break Limit!" Taichi commanded, taking a superhuman leap into the air and then spiking the Divider on the ground, causing Raz to be overcome by a massive pillar of fire. Raz's charred body was tossed to the ground, back in human form. The Cyclone Memory was knocked flying.

"Don't you see, humans? This pitiful world has been made into a cesspool of corruption by our kind. With Azrael, a new future can be built and humans will be forced to live in harmony for the good of Earth! In essence, Azrael is _saving _this planet!" Taichi's voice screeched. All of a sudden, something which appeared to look like a dimension wall shot out not far from Erik & Raz, leaving Taichi confused. A motorcycle suddenly came zooming in, knocking Taichi over. The motorcycle stopped to reveal a Kamen Rider... who was Decade-like in appearance. His armor was different though, stylized to have an X on the helmet and an M on his abdomen.

"A black Rider?" Erik thought out loud.

"Who the hell are you?!" Taichi demanded.

The Rider flicked his wrist and dismounted the bike: "My name is... Kamen Rider Century. You should really calm down, little beastie, or these next few moments are going to be very unhealthy for you."

_"Kamen Rider... Century?" _Erik thought as Century began to approach Taichi. Taichi raised the Solar Divider, hoping to quickly finish off this intruder, but his thrust was met by a side flipkick to the face from Century, who retrieved a card.

_Weapon Ride: CenturyDriver!_

Century unhooked his buckle, which changed itself into a double-edged sword/axe hybrid.

_Attack Ride: Slash!_

Century batted the Solar Divider away with the axe end of the CenturyDriver before sending a high-powered slash into Taichi's chest. Century used another card.

_Attack Ride: Smash!_

Century flipped the CenturyDriver upside down and hit Taichi with a forceful blow from the axe portion of the weapon. Century then returned it to his waist and used another card.

_Final Attack Ride: Century!_

Century took to the sky for his finishing move, but Taichi's grin returned: the Lost One energised a new Memory in his hands.

"Looks like my powers get a boost!" Taichi yelled, inserting the new Memory into the Solar Divider, with an 'H' on it.

_Hell! Maximum Drive!_

The ground below cracked wide open with lava and magma swirling around Taichi's Divider blade.

"Afterlife... Break Limit!" Taichi commanded, jumping into the air and slicing through Century's side, which sent the intruder back into the dimension wall. Realising the danger of Taichi's return to ground level, Raz pulled Erik over his shoulder and rushed to the sea, placing him on the HardSplasher. They took off before Taichi could pursue them.

---xxx---

Erik & Raz got a safe distance away from Hongo Island, stopping down at the boardwalk to tend to their wounds.

"Damn it... everyone's been taken by that freakish dragon... and Taichi's been turned! How could this day get any worse?" Raz complained. Erik held his arm.

"Raz... considering we're the only ones left... we have to do it. We gotta' stop Azrael ourselves." Erik explained. Raz got up in surprise.

"Erik! Are you insane?! That thing will swallow us as well!" Raz responded.

_"If your powers are fed to the Lost One... the apocalypse will come."_

Doug, injured and clutching his bleeding arm, started approaching them.

"The Lost One's own personal prophecy is being fulfilled... but I don't care about that crap. You're correct here, Erik... Azrael must be stopped before the world is torn to shit." Doug continued.

"What do you suggest we do?! Everyone's been taken by his dark core!" Raz raged further. Doug turned to Erik, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik... carry on the will of the Lost Champions... before this world is destroyed... take his life!" Doug requested in a determined tone.

"And what about Taichi?" Raz wondered.

"Taichi has gone absolutely mad with Azrael's influence. The corruption of the Taiyou Memory is too great for him to handle. Only I can stop him, with the power of my Eclipse Memory. I promise... I will save him!" Doug responded, taking out his Eclipse Memory and walking back to the GenexSplasher at the shore. Erik & Raz were left face-to-face.

"Erik... this is insane." Raz said with worry.

Erik ignored him, putting his game face on: "Raz... before I joined the academy... I didn't have many friends. Dax & Amanda were all I had. Now that I've met all you guys, I don't want to lose you all. If we don't beat Azrael, then everything will be gone. And we can't let that happen."

Erik then put his hand out.

"Friends?"

Raz smirked and took the handshake: "Always, partner."

Erik & Raz's eyes focused back upon Hongo Island, and Azrael who stood atop the academy.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!"

_Heat!_

_Trigger!_

"Henshin!"

_Heat! Trigger!_

Back in their Kamen Rider guises, Erik & Raz returned to the HardSplasher, changing into the HardTubuler to fly back to Hongo Island. Ziggy & Negataros materialised on the wings. Azrael saw them coming, though, and swooped in to take the two Riders and ally kaijin out of the air back down to the ground. Taichi attempted to approach them, but Doug was right there, tackling Taichi to the side.

"Want to fight now?!" Taichi taunted.

"Taichi... I will save you!" Doug promised, bringing the Lunar Driver to his waist.

_Eclipse!_

Doug transformed into Quilla and tackled Taichi over once more.

---xxx---

"Ziggy! Negataros! Time to go Castling!" Erik called out, causing the two kaijin to merge into Darkness Edge Eternia. Seeing this, Azrael kicked Raz over and swooped over to Erik, using his dark purple light to strip Erik of his powers, minus the YuKivat Belt, and bind his feet to the ground.

_W-B-X! Crime and the city!_

_Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku_

_Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy city!_

"Oh no!" Erik yelped as Azrael backhanded Erik and stopped the Darkness Edge Eternia in its tracks. The large dragon kaijin then took flight, looking to destroy Erik with an aerial descent.

_Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanaize_

_Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasou!_

_Hitori de wa todokanai yume_

_(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu kioku to iu umi he to Dive)_

Raz saw Erik in dire straights: "Erik... I won't let him destroy you... I'll do anything to beat this guy... and save the world!" Raz said, taking the Trigger Memory from the Double Driver and slotting it into the Trigger Magnum.

_Trigger! Maximum Drive!_

He hesitated for a moment and then took the Heat Memory from the Driver, dropping it into the Maximum Slot at his side.

_Heat! Maximum Drive!_

Raz's costume suddenly burst into flames as the Memories overloaded him. Azrael began his descent at Erik, whose legs were still bound to the floor by Azrael's black magic. Raz roared out in pain and aimed the Trigger Magnum, concentrating all the energy from the double Maximum Drive.

_Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half and Half!_

_(Double Boiled Extreme!)_

_W-B-X!_

_Futari no Body & Soul, hitotsu ni!_

_(Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori)_

"Rider Twin Maximum: Trigger Explosion!" Raz announced, shooting the overpowered Trigger Explosion attack straight at Azrael's head. Azrael was stunned as he flew over Erik and crashed into the ground. Physically and mentally spent, Raz reverted to human form, his body crumbling to the ground. The Fang Memory was at his side.

_W-B-X!_

_Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki,_

_Kiseki okoru!_

_(So we can make it!)_

_DABURU wo sagase!_

_W-B-X! Crime and the city!_

"Erik..." Raz muttered.

Erik nodded with determination at his friend's efforts and worked at getting himself free, just as Azrael began to stir.

_**"A valiant effort... but one that is in vain!"**_Azrael taunted, assuming full verticality. Azrael had stripped Erik of his powers with his dark core and was now ready to finish Erik off. He pulled the Darkness Edge Eternia out of the ground and methodically stalked Erik for the final blow. Erik looked down at YuKivat on his waist, as the YuKivat Belt still remained.

_**"It is not enough for my core to absorb you... you must perish! Now join your friends in Hell!"**_Azrael proclaimed, causing an enraged Erik to lift his hands up to block the Darkness Edge Eternia before it cut him down.

"Negataros... Ziggy... if you can hear me... IT'S GO TIME!" Erik yelled out.

_"I feel it! Erik! We're here!"_

_**"We will never let you down, boss!"**_

With Ziggy & Negataros fully on his side, Erik pushed the Darkness Edge Eternia upwards and suddenly freed his right leg which he thrust out to strike Azrael in the chest. Erik thrust his hand out and caught the weapon. Its energy woke YuKivat up.

"It's time for us to end this! Powers or not... I'm not letting you overtake the world!" Erik declared, retrieving the Eternia Fuestle. He placed it in YuKivat's mouth.

_Castling Eternia!_

Erik's body crystallised and then shattered, freeing Erik from the binds on the floor and revealing Yusei Castling Form.

---xxx---

"Taichi... I will not let you waste our friendship! If the Lost One has your soul... then I am forced to stop you!" Doug declared. Taichi began cackling uncontrollably before growling in anger and swinging the Solar Divider forward, smashing Doug's shoulderpad off his arm. Doug's shoulder appeared to be injured as he could barely defend himself with the Crescent Edge. Taichi jumped backwards, flipping the Solar Divider open.

"Doug-kun... fuck you. Fuck you for always speaking for me! Fuck you for trying to be the leader... because your 'subordinate' is rebelling now! And I will sever your life, _again_." Taichi proclaimed, inserting the Taiyou Memory into the Solar Divider.

_Taiyou! Maximum Drive!_

"Goodbye, Doug-kun." Taichi concluded as he thrust the Solar Divider forward for the Solar Break Limit. Doug quickly pulled the Eclipse Memory from the Lunar Driver and loaded it into the Crescent Edge's Maximum Slot.

_Eclipse! Maximum Drive!_

"Taichi..." Doug groaned, noticing the Divider had stabbed him all the way through his sternum... but Taichi hadn't gotten away either, as the Crescent Edge was stabbed right in Taichi's chest.

"...goodbye, old friend." Doug finished, allowing himself and Taichi to hit the ground dead for the second time.

---xxx---

Erik looked over at where Doug & Taichi were fighting and saw them motionless on the ground.

_**"They are gone... the Lost Champions are gone and nothing can stop the destruction I'm going to wreak upon your world!" **_Azrael said of the fallen Riders.

Erik was angered by this: "I doubt that!"

_**"Hmm?"**_

"They may not be here right now, but the comrades around me help and encourage me. They have always been there for me and I always try to return the favour. Fail or succeed, our souls will always shine through! And with their power to guide me... I will use the darkness you have shown me to bring an end to your apocalypse, Lost One!"

_**"As I said before... go ahead and try, human scum! Lost in my darkness will be your rotting corpse!"**_

Erik & Azrael began their fight. Azrael punched the ground with his blazing claw, causing a claw to shoot out of the ground and send Erik flying into the air towards Azrael, where the dragon Reaper punched Erik out of the sky. Erik ripped up the ground below him as he crashed. Azrael went to take advantage, but then the Fang Memory surprised Azrael with a small attack. Both Azrael & Erik looked back to see an exhausted Raz with the Fang Memory in hand. Raz flipped it out.

_Fang!_

"H-hen... sh-shin..." Raz muttered, slowly inserting the Fang Memory into the Double Driver.

_Fang! Joker!_

Raz became Double FangJoker and used the last of his energy to flip over and wearily help Erik up. Erik gripped the Darkness Edge Eternia as he stood side-by-side with Raz. Raz hit the horn of the Fang Memory once.

_Arm Fang!_

Erik & Raz took up their weapons before they charged at Azrael. But the distorted and infected dragon let rip a tremendous flame at the two top Academy Riders, which halted their advances.

"Count up your sins!" Raz commanded, trying to attack Azrael with his Arm Saber, but all he got was an electrical shock before he reverted to human form. Erik readied the Darkness Edge Eternia and put the Final Edge Fuestle in YuKivat's mouth.

_Final Wake Up!_

Black flames blazed along the Darkness Edge Eternia's blade and shot into the sky, turning it to darkness. Erik ascended into the air and then came crashing down upon Azrael, but then Azrael gave off a projection of Christina, causing Erik to falter. This allowed Azrael to headbutt Erik over the edge of Ichimonji Heights, crashing into anything along the way. Erik reached out for anything he could and then suddenly felt something hold him up. Erik looked and found himself holding onto the broken arm of Kamen Rider Hunter... detached from Zane's armor the first time Azrael made Riders disappear.

"Raz!" Chris Triton-James called out, as Azrael's tentacles sent Raz flying in every direction, unable to defend himself. Chris summoned the Yujiro Arcle to his waist.

"Henshin!"

Golden cracks appeared on his suit as he slapped the side pads, transforming Chris into Yujiro's Ultimate Form. But unfortunately for Chris, he didn't fare much better than Raz or Erik did. Chris was swatted away and then engulfed in Azrael's green flame that rendered him unconscious.

---xxx---

_"Zane... are you trying to help me... from where you are...?"_ Erik wondered. Suddenly, he felt himself beginning to fall. He gripped the fingers of the discarded arm as tightly as he could, but he slipped.

_"Erik..."_

Erik looked up and saw Zane, gripping him tightly by the wrist: "You're alive!"

_"Erik... we're all with you, man. Me, Amanda, Dax... and even Christina. Raz can't defeat Azrael alone... he needs your help. He needs all of our help!"_

Erik smiled and then reached up and gripped Zane's wrist to help himself up.

---xxx---

Azrael grabbed Raz by the throat, intending to choke the Rider to death. Raz was beaten and battered, but he would not give up. Then he got a little help from the Fang Memory & YuKivat, who both struck at Azrael's eyes, blinding him temporarily. Raz hit the ground and as the two creatures caused Azrael to move, Raz could see Erik.

"Erik!" Raz called out.

"Raz... let's fight, Double... for the future of Hongo Island!" Erik encouraged, favoring his arm.

Raz nodded and got up: "Let's go... Yusei!"

Erik & Raz stood together across from Azrael as YuKivat & KageDoran let up on their assault. Azrael roared and the two Riders gripped YuKivat and the Fang Memory in response.

_Biting!_

_Fang! Joker!_

Azrael let out an almighty roar and used his lightning to infect the sky into a thundering dark mess.

_I'm here now  
I'm doing the best I can  
Where are you now?  
Did your dreams come true?  
Here we go_

Get out, Get out  
SPARKING  
Get out  
SPARKING

"Henshin!" Erik & Raz called together, perching YuKivat upside down on the YuKivat Belt and inserting the Fang Memory into the Double Driver. Azrael shot a green blaze at the two, but Erik & Raz both thrust out of the smoke as Yusei & Double. Azrael sent more infected fireballs at the two, but his attacks just bounced off their armor.

_Destiny or deadly  
I don't care which ones walking this way  
They're nothing together  
What if I go back to zero?_

Erik & Raz jumped, striking Azrael with a descending double-punch, followed by a double-boot. Together with Raz, Erik summoned his insignia and used it as a weapon against Azrael, binding him to his spot. The Riders commanded with their hands and Azrael bounced towards them. Erik & Raz kicked him back to the insignias and then punched him when they commanded again. Afterwards, they sent him flying.

_Get power of infinity  
All meen together make one man at the time of an important decision  
Please do not lose your vision  
You're the one. Show me only your dance in earnest  
Even if wrapped in darkness  
Light is beyond the horizon_

_"For Professor Mikuchi and the other students!" _Raz thought. He took out Asuka Genisis' Hybrid Yaiba, whipped out Azrael's eyes causing him to go blind and then pierced his chest.

"Erik! Finish it!" Raz called out. Erik nodded and withdrew the Awakening Fuestle.

_Waking Up!_

Erik crossed his arms, turning the infected sky to darkness as his legs unchained. He jumped into the air and then descended with the Dominance Crash Break. Erik could see the spirits of his friends alongside him.

**"YUKIVATTE... IKUZE!!!"**

_SPARKING  
Believe your own energy  
SUPER KING  
Get by my hands  
SPARKING  
Now, Open your wing  
SUPER KING  
You can do it  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Take it to the top of the world  
SPARKING!!_

Erik connected with all his might, striking Azrael directly in the dark core, cracking it. Raz made the kill-motion on the Hybrid Yaiba and Azrael finally exploded in his defeat, with every trace of his infections eradicated. The sky returned to normal and back at the Academy, all the lost students found themselves to be safe and sound as the dark core lit the entire place up.

"Christina!" Erik yelled, noticing Christina's unconscious body on the ground. He lifted her head up as her eyes flickered into life.

Christina smiled: "I must be dreaming... is it really you?"

Erik chuckled: "In the flesh."

SeraKivat was flapping over happily, reunited with her mistress and YuKivat.

---xxx---

Nobuya held his head: he had a migraine from that battle. He saw both the Diendriver and the MakaiBooker on the ground, moving to grab them.

"Thwarted!" Joseph Harbinger cheered as he snatched the Booker and his transformation device, much to Nobuya's chagrin.

"Harbinger! Return my Booker!" Nobuya barked. Joey just smiled as he ran off, Nobuya too weak to follow.

---xxx---

"Ah, what an experience..." Professor Mikuchi commented as he sat up. At his side was the Gaia Belt and the Gaia Pass, which he quickly stuffed into his jacket. He got up, ready to leave... but Asuka Genisis grabbed at his ankles.

"So... how's about that date?" Asuka smiled cheekily.

Keitarou laughed sheepishly: "Oh, kitty..."

---xxx---

_A day later..._

Augen approached two open graves, holding the Rider Drivers of his fallen comrades.

"Augen... I'm so sorry you had to go through this again..." Eddie apologised, causing Augen to sigh. Augen walked forward as everyone watched. In the coffins were the bodies of Doug & Taichi, clutching their weapons in their hands. Augen placed the Lunar Driver in Doug's coffin and then the Solar Driver in Taichi's. He shut the coffin doors and then began filling the graves with dirt. He worked tirelessly for half-an-hour.

"Taichi, Doug... you two were my guiding lights when I was a freshman... thank you for everything." Augen prayed, dropping the shovel and beginning to walk away, placing his hat back on his head.

"Augen!" Erik called out. "Where are you going?"

Augen turned back: "I'm returning to my summer vacation. I can't bear to look at my old friends' graves any longer... but I will say this, Erik. We will meet again. It's our destiny."

Augen then left on a boat. Erik then turned back to the graves.

"Those two... shaped Augen into the man he is today. I'm sure of that."

_"Yes, they helped along a great champion."_

Erik was visited by the Lost Other, in fireball form.

_"Don't be alarmed, Kamen Rider Yusei... the worst is over now. I am the Lost Other and I informed these boys of their destinies as Lost Champions. I resurrected them, so I am to blame for Kamen Rider Kagemarou's anguish. This I regret very much. But what's done is done. You have impressed me... you were able to defeat the Lost One Azrael despite not being a Lost Champion. His defeat should've been impossible."_

"Nothing is impossible... Augen taught me that."

_"Indeed... I thank you for everything, Yusei. You have saved this world and destroyed an ancient evil. I sense you have been touched by evil itself in the past. You are something else, Erik Caine... thank you for everything once again. You'll never have to hear from me again now that he is gone. I wish you a prolonged life... for your contributions to this planet..."_

The fireball disappeared and Erik watched the sun come out. His friends rallied around him.

"Summer ain't over, you guys... we can't think about the past. We still got weeks of immortality ahead. Let's go... for Doug & Taichi!" Erik cheered.

"FOR DOUG & TAICHI!"

---xxx---

_**A/N: Movie over! This one was an absolute bitch to write! I'm so exhausted I'm not even going to offer the next movie's preview... I'm just going to say thanks to those who sent me diary entries.**_

_**the masked kamen: Dark Decade has been taken by me as I need it for an arc in Term 2. Sorry!**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you will enjoy Term 2! Later! **_

_**Taiyou Maximum Drive!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - DECADE FORM.**_

_**Let's Ride! Set your sights on the Other Side!**_


End file.
